Le Trahi
by AngeArget
Summary: Betrayed by those he once called family, a young teen goes to his proclaimed enemy and is saved. But with something important missing, how will he survive the change in his fortunes? Will he continue where he left of or make his own path?
1. Prologue

Well, this is the first story I have posted her on in quite a while. Also, I am not looking for a Beta but if you'd like to apply go ahead.

I am only going to do this once: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL. THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I AM PUTTING.**

Now that that is over, please enjoy the story. It's obviously a Tom/Voldemort/Harry pairing, so if you don't like it… Well I don't even know why you're here! Just get out! If you feel like flaming, go ahead. People who flame are often doing it because they are stupid and want to cause trouble. Flames make me laugh.

If you feel like reviewing again, go ahead. If you don't mind try and make them more like critiques. A 'Oh, this story rocks!' is nice enough but it just takes up space in my inbox. Have fun now.

Le Trahi

(The Betrayed)

Prologue

"Why did you bring me here?" Asked the tired voice of a small teenager. A much taller man stood next to the boy, both of them staring off of the large cliff-face in front of them.

"I brought you here because of your request." The dark haired man said softly. "You said you were tired, that you wanted to give the world what they wanted, to give me what I wanted...." The teen nodded, leaning heavily against his companion.

"Harry...." The man hissed as if in pain. "I don't want to let you go." He whispered. "I CAN'T let you go. You belong to me!" The man turned and gripped the small teen shoulders, crimson eyes burning into dull emerald.

"There is no other way Tom." Harry murmured, closing his eyes. "_'Neither can live while the other survives.'_ Isn't that how it goes? I don't want to just survive anymore Tom, I want to live. And I can't anymore...."

The two dark haired men leaned against each other, Tom's chin resting on Harry's head. All of a sudden his brilliant red eyes brightened until they almost burned. "I know how you can live, how the prophecy can still be fulfilled and you will not have to die. We can live together, neither having to ever survive again!"

Harry merely wrapped his arms around the older man, pressing his face into the muscular chest in front of him. "Do it Tom." He said lowly. "I do not think I can be parted from you, yet I cannot see what you can. Do not tell me, just do what you must." Tear filled green eyes looked up at the Dark Lord.

"I love you Tom." He whispered helplessly.

"And I you little one. More than you know." Tom pulled the young man to him, their bodies melting against one another. Without warning the two disappeared in each others arms with a loud crack.

It was nearly three weeks later before Tom Riddle came back to Harry with a solution. Throughout his wait Harry hadn't said a word about their conversation, if anything he seemed to have forgotten it. He seemed to get quieter, paler, and soon began to stop talking. He rarely practiced his magic anymore and never flew. Tom was worried.

"My Lord, the potion is completed." A low voice said quietly. Dark eyes watched the silent man leaning against his wall with a blank look.

"Thank you my friend." The tall man said with a sigh. "Is there anything else you need to tell me for this to work?"

Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire shook his head slightly. "No my Lord. You simply need to have him drink it with his dinner and wait. He will fall unconscious and his memories will slowly disappear. For him it will take longer than for another his age due to the amount of trauma he has seen. It will be approximately three days before he wakes." The dour man sighed and rubbed his lower back.

"Are you sure about this Tom?" He asked, concern etched on his face. "Is he not getting any better? Does he still wish for death?"

The Dark Lord nodded sadly, his eyes closing as if in pain. "He cannot stand even to let me touch him any longer." He whispered, a low groan in his voice. "This is my only option. He gave me leave to do whatever I had to do to keep him with me. This is all I can do...."

Severus nodded gently and ladled the shimmering grey potion into a vial. "Pour it into his drink, whatever it is. It will disappear into the mix. It is odorless and colorless, he will suspect nothing and will be separated from the memories easier."

Tom looked at his old friend and nodded once, sharply. "There is no way for him to regain his memories once they are erased correct?"

"Yes." The Potions Master answered immediately. "They will be erased with no hopes of gaining them back. Do you have your story memorized?"

"I am not going to use a story." Replied the taller man. "Well, at least not much of one. It is simply that he lost his memory, that we were once on opposite sides of the war but we met and fell in love, that I changed. It is the truth. I will even allow him to use my pensieve if he wishes."

Snape nodded, relieved. "Good. He is sharp and will remain so whether or not he remembers us. He would realize if you lied to him. Has he chosen his name? Or are you choosing for him?"

Tom smiled gently and looked at the small vial in his hands. "His name is to be Viridan Cramoisi. Viridan for his eyes and Cramoisi for mine." He looked up suddenly, eyes sharpening. "It is time to go. I have to add this to his tray before I bring it to him. He'll suspect something if I am late."

Severus nodded and motioned his hand. "Of course. I will finish bottling this and send them where necessary. I have the list you prepared right here. "

"Good." Tom strode over to the door and opened it. Turning back slowly, the Dark Lord kept his eyes on the door jamb. "Thank you Sev. I owe you so much more than you will ever know." He disappeared, the door shutting quietly behind him.

"Good luck my friend." Severus whispered almost silently. "Good luck...."

"Harry." Came the soft voice of the teens lover. Tom Riddle came into his darkened room, a small silver tray in his hands. The older male gently closed the door with his foot and wandlessly lit a dozen candles. Once the room was bathed in the soft seductive candlelight, Tom made his way to the large bed his love was on.

"Hi Tom...." Harry said almost emotionlessly. "I don't think I can eat today. I am not hungry." The Dark Lord knew he was lying. Harry hadn't eaten breakfast or a snack that day so he was prepared to force him to eat.

"No Harry. You haven't eaten today and now you must." This had lately become a daily occurrence so the young man wouldn't be alarmed by any odd behavior on behalf of the Dark Lord.

With a slight sigh Harry nodded, leaving Tom to lay the tray across his lap. Harry lifted his slightly trembling hand and picked up his goblet. It was full of water, the only thing he would deign to drink anymore. He brought it to his lips and took a mouthful, almost hoping to fill up his body with water to avoid the food. He never noticed the slight gleam of hope in his lovers eyes as he began to eat.

"Alright." Harry murmured, pushing the tray away an inch. "I am done." The dark haired teen looked down at his tray and knew Tom would be proud of him. He had eaten more than normal, almost one-third of his tray and had finished his entire goblet of water. Tom nodded and removed the tray.

"Is there anything you need, anything I can get for you?" The crimson eyes man asked almost pleadingly. Harry eyed him and softened slightly.

"Will you.... Will you lie with me?" He asked softly, looking down at the ink colored comforter. A smile split the lips of the Dark Lord and he slipped off his shoes.

"Of course my love." He laid down, pulling the other man into his arms and resting his chin on the others head. Silence reigned. "Are you alright Harry?" He asked quietly, something odd in his voice.

"No, I am just tired. If.... If I fall asleep, will you keep holding me?" He whispered helplessly.

"Yes...." Tom murmured back, tightening his hold slightly. "Go to sleep little one. Rest and relax, I will be here when you wake." Harry nodded drowsily as his eyes slid closed, almost wishing that he wouldn't wake up. He didn't know that he would never wake up as Harry Potter again.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the reviews. :) It makes me feel loved.

Emriel: I have also been in love with the losing memories type of story. To me it makes more sense than anything else.

Madd Girl: In the next couple of chapters everything Harry went through will be explained (but not to him). And you are right, Tom is very soft to Harry, but it'll make more sense soon.

Others who reviewed: Basill, jk ()

Le Trahi

Chapter One

It had been three days and Viridan still hadn't woken up. Tom was worried.

"WHY THE HELL ISN'T HE AWAKE YET!?!" The infuriated man snarled. He was pacing in Severus' potions lab while the wary professor watched and winced the closer the man got to his ingredients.

"My Lord, his magic is strong. It will automatically start to fight off the potion. Mr. ...Cramoisi also had many strong memories that will not hesitate to try and cling to his mind. The mind is an odd machine, it has its own magic and does not take well to meddlers."

Voldemort snarled at him, eyes flashing a bloody red in anger. "Tell me what the old man has been up to."

"He is still looking for Harry Potter. He did not believe me when I told him that the boy had come to you of his own free will. He said something about Harry not ever coming to you because he trusted the Headmaster too much. Molly Weasley chimed in, saying that her two youngest children and the Granger girl were keeping him in line." The Potions Master sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "The Weasley twins have been reporting to Draco about the goings on of the Order since Dumbledore has not been giving me information. William and Charlie Weasley have been monitoring the areas outside of Britain as well. They have reported to Dumbledore that he is still on top in their respective areas. Truthfully though the North African countries and the areas around Romania are almost fully aligned with you. They have been spreading the rumors that Potter has joined you as an equal and is under your care."

Tom nodded, eyes cooling to their normal dark crimson. "Good. Keep up with the Weasley's reports and bring them to me as soon as you get them. Lucius is doing well with Draco's boys' reports and will continue to do so I am sure." He sighed and looked at the door. "When the alarm rings you must-"

Tom Riddle, scourge of England stopped speaking and went pale the moment a shrill bell whistled through the room. He immediately sprinted for the door and out into the hallway, the dour Snape on his heels. The two men burst into a large dark room where a tiny young man sat. His brilliant green eyes zeroed in on them and watched guilelessly as they strode towards him.

When the door suddenly shut behind him he just looked at them in askance, not knowing what was going on.

"Viridan?" Tom asked, voice soft and low. "Viridan are you alright?"

The teen looked at him with a questioning look. "Is that my name? I am... Viridan?" He frowned and pushed a long lock of hair out o his face. "Why do I not remember anything? Who are you? And who is he?" He pointed at the Potions Master just behind the Dark Lord.

Tom stepped forward. "I am going to tell you who we are first and then you need to take a shower love. After that I will tell you what happened, alright?" Virdan nodded and scooted off of the bed. Tom held out a robe, helping his lover into the too-long material. Once the young man faced them, the Dark Lord settled him on the bed with a small smile.

"Viridan Cramoisi is your name. I am Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort and this man with me is Severus Snape. He is a Potions Master from your former professor at school. You are my fiancée, we were to be married in summer." Viridan looked at them wide eyed and Tom sighed. "I realized you have many questions but you need to take a shower. Afterwards Severus will need to check on you to make sure you are alright. When that is over we will get you out of this room and you can ask every question you have. I will do my best to answer them all."

The tiny young man stood and nodded, looking up at his former lover. "Do I have clothes here?" He asked quietly with a small smile. Tom nodded and motioned to a tall wardrobe.

"Anything you need will appear in the closet. Just tell it what you would like to wear and it will appear." The teen immediately turned and went to the wardrobe. He opened in and whispered something. Clothes started popping into the large open space while Viridan jumped with a grin and crowed happily. He snatched a pair of dark skinny jeans, an oversized ruby button-down shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I'll be right back." He calleed with a grin as he raced for the bathroom.

Severus sighed, running a pal, potion-stained hand through his dark hair. "I am surprised he did not ask more questions. He is... very child-like now."

The Dark Lord nodded tiredly. "Yes. He accepted these things so easily. I can only hope he won't be so submissive as the days go on."

The two men waited together in the darkened room while Viridan took his shower. As soon as he came out, a towl running over his inky curls Tom's mouth went dry. He thanked Merlin for his robes so no one would see his reaction to the teen.

"Thank you for the shower." Viridan said with a bright smile. "Though I must say, having hair this long makes it a pain to clean." He flicked his hip-length hair an giggled a little.

"Viridan, you need to come over here to let me make sure you are alright. We already know it seems you have lost your memory, but I would like to ind out how far that goes and if there are any other side effects." Severus pointed to the bed and the teen settled in with a sigh.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just lay back. I'm going to perform some scans and then if needed give you a few potions." Viridan nodded and did as told. The Potions Master flicked his wand and watched as writing appeared before him. He nodded, apparently pleased by the results and released the spell. "You are done."

Tom smiled crookedly and helped the younger man up. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, crimson eyes locked on emerald. "I know you have questions you would like to ask." The dazed teen nodded slowly.

"Yes, I suppose it is time for us to talk." He looked up at the man who was taking such care of him. "Where are we going?"

"Just down the hall. My followers know you are here but it is better if you have your explanation before you re-meet anyone else." Tom held out his hand to the teen, rejoicing inwardly when he took it. "Shall we?" He asked as he held the door open for his young lover.

Viridan looked up at him and smiled, eyes sparkling. "We shall." He stated as he preceded the other men out of the room. As they walked out Severus cast a sharp glance around the hall. It felt as if someone was watching him. Shaking it off the lanky man watched the two dark haired men walk down the hallway, seeming to have not a care in the world. When he had disappeared down a seperate hallway a cloaked person slid out of the shadows. a glint of light off of sharp teeth would have allowed any of the men to know the hidden one was dangerous if they hadn't been so concerned with their own business.

"Don't worry Pup. I saw the way you wilted in his care. I'll get you back and keep you safe." The person promised. "I'm coming Puppy, I'm coming...."


End file.
